


No U

by hydrangeatrash



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrangeatrash/pseuds/hydrangeatrash
Summary: short stories that i wrote while my mind was metaphorically on crack





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> these stories are not to be taken to heart however use as prompt for your own writing is encouraged

When Batman was a boy my mother taught Mr. to ski, she was a happy lad as was Mr Batman we all played snow in the rain he had guitar she had a baseball bat but together they made the perfect bacon and peach sandwich  
My adult shirt human went to the market to buy a bird, his bird would now be pronounced husband and wife the goat however was divorced  
Can u see my light on the farting dog, we never can see the dog.


	2. Chapter 2

Your sister is a foul beast, a bird is a fowl, the stench was foul, which word I used is perceived only by the furries  
My cats best bunny was not unlike the rest taking frgs and eating brains like the irish in the summer  
When the car seat had its ninth birthday the sweatshirt bought him a gift card for 20% off on 9 holes of golf, the amusement was less than awkward  
Why can't I run into the tree he asked because she answered the tree already ran into u


	3. Chapter 3

My pillow is very fluffy but so is the cloud, but for art thou thy clouds friend if we never touch, his words farted the rainbow in my mind  
Fur and fuzz, alice in wonderland, she was only wonderous until the joker took her hand  
Hand was taken, cut off or held, hell was paid, in money or pain  
My jeans were found shattered in the concrete of the walruses iced drink, oh why were they synthetic denim


	4. Chapter 4

To say it was a normal day would be the apple of my sinus, the cat doesn’t know which direction to turn. Left right left, the ants are marching through the lava nobody knows the way we look but nobody needs to care. Too much salt too much salt, where did I leave my knife. The Apple split and so did my mind but at least I have my nose.


	5. Chapter 5

When the rain starts to cackle don’t turn towards the moon. No daisy, your sheep are in their pens, hey where is my pen. Did the leaves fall when yesterday was forgotten or was that just the wolves crying out in silence. Daisies grow, so do we, but the sheep are dead.


End file.
